


Far Too Young To Die [Ward Meachum Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [18]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, M/M, Spoilers, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: A music video dedicated to the best character of the series. Give this man a blanket and some hot cocoa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend this to be a Ward/Danny thing, buuuut it kind of got away from me. Enjoy! And let me know what you think!


End file.
